The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus for reducing an EMI that is caused by a frequency signal line of a print board.
In general, an image processing apparatus that includes either or both of an image forming device and an image reading device, is provided with a print board that includes a frequency signal line through which a frequency signal is transmitted.
For example, the print board may include a modulation/demodulation circuit and an antenna, wherein the modulation/demodulation circuit is electrically connected to the frequency signal line, and the antenna is electrically connected to the modulation/demodulation circuit through the frequency signal line. In this case, the antenna transmits and receives a radio signal to and from an electronic tag attached to a toner container. The toner container stores toner that is supplied to the image forming device.
In addition, the print board may include a timing control circuit that is electrically connected to the frequency signal line. In this case, the timing control circuit, in accordance with a control command from a control device, outputs the frequency signal to the image reading device through the frequency signal line, so as to control timing of an image reading process.
Accordingly, in the image processing apparatus, it is required to reduce an EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference) that is caused by the frequency signal line of the print board.
In addition, there is known a technique where in the print board, auxiliary wiring that is electrically insulated from signal transmission wiring, is sandwiched between electromagnetic shielding layers that are respectively provided above and below the auxiliary wiring.